


In All My Dreams I Drown

by DeiXIV



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one spends 3,000 years searching and searching for one thing, it tends to take a toll on the psyche until your very dreams start to betray you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All My Dreams I Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from my old RP blog. The publication date isn't 100% accurate but it was roughly that month and year.

      A field. A Trainer. A Pokemon. An eerily pleasant day.

 

It was such a familiar set-up, but why? The man's heart pounded hard in his chest, his breath increased its pace, the chocolate-colored eyes widened to its fullest extent at the sight.

There she was.

After all those dreadful years she was right there. So close; so very very close, but still out of his reach.

Cue the flash of light.

Gone.

Just like that, a purple ball fell from the spot she previously hovered. Gone. In that very instant she was gone forever. All those years of pain and searching... she was there... right there! Just a few steps and reach of his hand and he could have held her one more time, kissed her, said everything he wanted to say.

No. Now it would never happen. Ever!

Thin lips parted wide, he screamed but nothing came out. This couldn't be how it ended! He screamed and screamed at the Trainer, trying so hard to form words but only silence echoed around them.

What is she to you but another piece of your collection!? She was mine! My best friend, my beloved, my soulmate... how can you not care!?!

Still, the words did not come. Even as he approached the Trainer they only seemed to drift farther and farther away just out of his reach- just like her. No, no no no not again! Just one more chance... just let me apologize... let me tell her I love her one last time... anything but this...!

The giant fell to his knees and hands, gripping tightly to the grass below. As he threw his head in the air to scream once more, an audible word came out at last.

 

\- - ♚- -

 

"Floette!!!“

The man shot up from the flowery field in which he slept, broken out in a cold sweat. His heart was just as aggressive as before, his breath labored heavily in and out in and out.

That damn dream again…

Ever so slowly, he came down to planet earth once more, but still a bit shaken. Why? Why was it always that same dream? When will it ever cease?! Was it telling him to give up hope? That she’s rotting in some Trainer’s computer right now?? Or was it his own paranoia…?

This was too much for him to stomach. One quick gaze of his immediate surroundings told him he was completely alone, so he felt no shame in his next action. Bringing his knees to his face, he buried his forehead between them and sobbed hard, tears streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall.


End file.
